coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5630 (21st November 2003)
Plot Liz meets Bet Lynch at the Newton & Ridley function. They meet up with Fred and catch up. They meet Cecil Newton and he takes them out for a drink. He invites Bet back to his, but she claims she is staying with Liz at The Black Dog. Fred hands his caravan keys over to Bet. Tommy tells a devastated Craig he isn't coming home, and Angela is furious. Kevin offers him a sofa for a few nights. Hayley and Roy go to see Dean Pomfrey and ask if Maya's advice about the marriage was right. He tells them that Roy didn't have to marry Tracy, but if he got an annulment now he would lose all his rights to the child. Blanche comes home, instantly spots that Tracy is pregnant and is shocked to be told that Roy is the father. Blanche tells the Croppers that she intends to do everything to keep Tracy's baby from them. Steve gets a call and rushes off. He returns to the flat with Jim who has escaped from prison. Karen is appalled. Cast Regular cast *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson Guest cast *Laurie Dyson - Andrew Dunn *Philip Newton - Malcolm Scates *Cecil Newton - George Baker *Dean Pomfrey - David Westbrook Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Coronation Street Garage *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Mellor Broadbent Solicitors - Dean Pomfrey's office *Blackpool Promenade *The Black Dog - Living area *Newton & Ridley Licensees' Reunion venue - Function room and ladies' toilets Notes *First appearance of Bet Lynch since 23rd June 2002. *First appearance of Blanche Hunt since 21st May 2003 due to actress Maggie Jones falling ill. *Andrew Dunn makes a pre-Roger Stiles appearance as Laurie Dyson. *Kay Patrick directed the Blackpool segments while Haldane Duncan was responsible for the remaining sequences. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is the bearer of shocking news for Jim which has dangerous consequences; a party at the Rovers reunites old friends; and Blanche is stunned by news of Tracy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,590,000 viewers (10th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Hayley Cropper: "Karen, you coming?" Karen McDonald: "Er, no. Just tell Baldwin I'll be late. You know, monthlies...well no, actually, you won't know, will you?" Hayley Cropper: "I know that you had them last week, and the week before that. You need to think up some new excuses, Karen." --- Bet Lynch: "'Big hair, short skirt, and fella trouble. Could only be Liz McDonald!" --- Blanche Hunt (to Tracy Barlow): "I never thought I'd be surprised at owt you got up to. But this! I wouldn't have thought Roy Cropper were capable. Mind you, they say it's the quiet ones you have to watch." (to Deirdre Rachid): "You'll not remember your Uncle Roland - well I say uncle - he were only married to your Auntie Beryl from Lent 'til Easter. He ran off with the barmaid from the 'Toad and Ferret' and we all thought he were temperance. Sort of fella you never even noticed when he walked into a room. Just like Roy Cropper. He collected butterflies, I think - or were it stamps? Why, Tracy? You could have had any fella you wanted; why Roy Cropper?" --- Blanche Hunt: "Oh no. I'm not having this baby brought up by two men, even if one of 'em does wear a frock!" Deirdre Rachid: "Mother!" Blanche Hunt: "Don't you 'Mother' me! It's a good job I'm back, what with Peter dashing about marrying women and having secret babies and Tracy landing herself in trouble. Honestly, Deirdre, have you no control over your family?" --- Blanche Hunt (to Roy and Hayley Cropper): "Tracy's not fit to be a mother. And you two can kid yourselves all you like, but you're weird by anybody's standards. He looks like he should be crayoning somethin', and you, you can call yourself what you like, but I'm not letting any fella who wears women's underwear anywhere near my flesh and blood. You may think you've conned my granddaughter into handing over her baby but you'll get that baby over my dead body." Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD